One Day Boyfriend
by FluffyStrawberryParfait
Summary: " H-h-hibari-san, I-I think ….. I l-like you!" Just so you know this is the first time he woke up early just to tell Hibari Kyoya about his feeling. Great, right? It seems like it just passed through Hibari's ears, he doesn't even stop from walking to look at him. So once again, " I like you Hibari-san, please go out with me."
1. Chapter 1

One Day Boyfriend

" H-hibari-san, c-can you please go out with me?" A very desperate young boy with a gravity defying hair bravely asks the _famous_ Hibari Kyoya to a date. If someone ever witnessed this sudden outburst can change the way people think about him being dame Tsuna. But unfortunately there's no one but only the two of them in the room.

" Herbivore, if you have time bragging some nonsense things then I suggest you get out of here before blood floods here." Who would think Hibari Kyoya, the man of few words but man of action said _more_ than ten words. Cheers!

" B-but Hibari-san!" Still in begging position, Sawada Tsunayoshi acting as tough as he can didn't walk out of the room but instead he stays implying he won't take _no_ as an answer.

"I think I didn't clear myself out to you herbivore. I don't have time to go out with a herbivore like you." He was signing paperwork as he handle the situation. " Now that I already said no, now go!"

" B-but why not?" I think Tsunayoshi have to stop this to save his life, if he still loves to continue living.

" I don't have the whole day talking to you herbivore." Finally Hibari snaps, he stood up from where he was sitting, leaving his paperwork for a while. Tsunayoshi should be very thankful by now, Hibari's _full_ attention is finally on him. " Should we do it in easy way or in a hard way? Your choice herbivore." He maybe shivering by now , but he will not leave until he got his mission done, which is to make Hibari Kyoya date him.

Earlier than that;

" H-h-hibari-san, I-I think ….. I l-like you!" Just so you know this is the first time he woke up early just to tell Hibari Kyoya about his feeling. Great, right? It seems like it just passed through Hibari's ears, he doesn't even stop from walking to look at him. So once again, " I like you Hibari-san, please go out with me."

Back to the present time;

" I'm gonna bite you to death herbivore."

Before he hit Tsunayoshi, he hears sniffling sounds coming from the brunet. "H-Hibari-san, you shouldn't be mad at the person confessing to you." _What the hell are you saying herbivore?_

" Can you be a bit more sensitive? Like maybe consider it..." His right hand clenching the strap of his school bag while, the other hand wiping off the tears on his eyes. He looks up seeing Hibari not affected about what he said. _Is he dense that he doesn't feel anything?_

" Do you understand Hibari-san?"

" Do you take me us a fool herbivore, I understand that you had a thing for me." With that, at least that makes Tsuna's face lit up. " But that doesn't mean I have to date you, stop being annoying herbivore." This whole situation is making him tired, he yawn as he walks back to his seat, but suddenly a hand stops him from walking. You're really brave Tsuna.

" T-then just go out with me for just one day." He said as he points his index finger at Hibari's eye level. " After that I won't talk to Hibari-san ever."

" It's my choice whether I talk to you or not, not yours herbivore." Hibari muttered as he turns away.

" I won't bother you and I won't be a trouble maker from then on."

" So you finally admit you're one of the undisciplined herbivores."

" N-no I m-mean, I give up on Hibari-san after the date, I promise that, it's just for memories."

" It's decided, let's meet inside the café across the third street at seven in the morning." With that he left the room without Hibari looking at him and he didn't bother hearing what Hibari have to say.

 _You're really interesting Sawada Tsunayoshi._ A wide smirk paints across Hibari's face.

" Kusakabe Tetsu." Vice president of Disciplinary Committee, Kusakabe-san enters the room. " I won't be around tomorrow, so you know what to do."

Next day:

Hibari Kyoya is asual early, he got there thirty minutes before the time. Now standing in front of the said place, the herbivore had set. " He smirked at the thought of the herbivore will be bitten to death if he will arrive late. Opening the door, he was shocked to see the herbivore , who is already sitting on one of the chairs that is located beside the window. He proceeds his way towards the brunet's location.

" Herbivore." Black steel eyes lock against honey colored ones.

" H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna can't hide his happiness, he suddenly stood up and bowed 90°.

" Hn.."

" I'm glad you came Hibari-san." He grin at the skylark, who by now looking at the brunet with unpleased look. No one can tell why, since this is Hibari Kyoya we're talking about.

" Hiie… What's wrong Hibari-san?" Upon seeing Hibari's unpleased face , his signature shriek escaped his lips. " Did I do something wrong… again?"

" Nothing. You're unusual early." _Hibari-san didn't call me herbivore, like he always does._ " And your eyes are swollen." _Huh. How did he…_ Hibari too, is surprised about what he said. Tsuna hide his eyes using the shadow of his bangs. " I can't sleep last night I was- maybe excited for today. And I got here an hour ago. Hehe _Scratches his head_

" I see." Hibari examined the herbivore in front of him, analyzing every bit of details, the clothes the brunet's wear. He wears, a shirt with a number 27 printed in the center, an orange jacket, a pair of jeans and he brought a shoulder bag. Any person can tell his eyes are swollen and he even saw the awkward smile of the brunet.

As Hibari scrutinize Tsunayoshi, he, himself, examines Hibari as well. Black steel eyes can captivate anyone by just one look. His stoic face. Thankfully he didn't wear his school uniform. He wear a black simple long sleeves and a pair of jeans.

 _Hope this date goes well with Hibari-san._

 _Be my guest Sawada_


	2. Bye for now!

Dear Readers,

Hello, I know it's been a (very) long time, I want to apologize for not updating even just a single story of mine and this update is to let you guys know that I will no longer update any of my stories, the reason, I don't have much time to write ( or even read fanfic). Nope, I didn't lose my interest for writing nor for anime/manga. I also want to apologize for all the wrong grammars that make some of you cringe, I know it's a lame excuse that English is not my native language but hey, I was maybe 14 or 15 years old back then. lol But , I think I improved in some ways, right? Hehehe This is not a goodbye ( I will write a fanfic but using a new account maybe , I don't know, I let you guys know when that times come *winks* ) I will continue to motivate and support a lot of writers by leaving reviews, and you guys can do the same thing.

Anyways, a big THANKS to all of you who supported me, my beta-reader (SailorKechara) and for those who left great reviews, favorited and followed my stories, it means a lot to me. *gives virtual hugs* I also want to thank all those authors who motivated me to write (they still do), specially FallenxLinkin and Orithyea (will contact you soon via private message).

AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU! *gives virtual hugs*

p.s You can always message me!

-FluffyStrawberryParfait


End file.
